The androgen receptor (AR) belongs to the superfamily of steroid/thyroid hormone nuclear receptors, whose other members include the estrogen receptor (ER), the progesterone receptor (PR), the glucocorticoid receptor (GR), and the mineralocorticoid receptor (MR). The AR is expressed in numerous tissues of the body and is the receptor through which the physiological as well as the pathophysiological effects of endogenous androgen ligands, such as testosterone (T) and dihydrotestosterone (DHT), are expressed. Structurally, the AR is composed of three main functional domains: the ligand binding domain (LBD), the DNA-binding domain, and amino-terminal domain. A compound that binds to the AR and mimics the effects of an endogenous AR ligand is referred to as an AR agonist, whereas a compound that inhibits the effects of an endogenous AR ligand is termed an AR antagonist.
Androgen ligand binding to the AR affords a ligand/receptor complex, which, subsequent to translocation inside the nucleus of the cell, binds to specific regulatory DNA sequences (referred to as androgen response elements or AREs) within the promoter or enhancer regions of the target gene or genes present in the cell's nucleus. Other proteins termed cofactors are next recruited which bind to the amino-terminal domain or the LBD of the receptor leading to gene transcription and subsequent translation to produce the protein(s) encoded by that gene or genes.
Androgen therapy has been used in the clinic to treat a variety of male disorders, such as reproductive disorders and primary or secondary male hypogonadism. Moreover, a number of natural or synthetic AR agonists have been clinically investigated for the treatment of musculoskeletal disorders, such as bone disease, hematopoietic disorders, neuromuscular disease, rheumatological disease, wasting disease, and for hormone replacement therapy (HRT), such as female androgen deficiency. In addition, AR antagonists, such as flutamide and bicalutamide, have been used to treat prostate cancer. It would therefore be useful to have available compounds that can activate (“agonize”) the function of the AR in a tissue-selective manner which would afford the desired beneficial osteo- and myoanabolic effects of androgens but without the negative androgenic properties, such as virilization and induction of an atherogenic lipid profile which can lead to cardiovascular disease.
The role of androgens in bone formation has been documented. For example, anabolic steroids, such as nandrolone decanoate or stanozolol, have been shown to increase bone mass in postmenopausal women. The beneficial effects of androgens on bone in postmenopausal osteoporosis were documented in recent studies using combined testosterone and estrogen administration [Hofbauer, et al., “Androgen effects on bone metabolism: recent progress and controversies,” Eur. J. Endocrinol.140: 271–2.86 (1999)]. Combined treatment significantly increased, the rate and extent of the rise in bone mineral density (BMD) in the lumbar and hip regions, relative to treatment with estrogen alone. Additionally, estrogen—progestin combinations that incorporated an androgenic progestin (such as norethindrone), rather than medroxyprogesterone acetate, yielded greater improvements in hip BMD. These results have recently been confirmed in a larger 2-year, double-blind comparison study in which oral conjugated estrogen (CEE) and methyltestosterone combinations were demonstrated to be effective in promoting accrual of bone mass in the spine and hip, while conjugated estrogen therapy alone prevented bone loss [“A two-year, double-blind comparison of estrogen-androgen and conjugated estrogens in  surgically menopausal women: Effects on bone mineral density, symptoms and lipid profiles,” J. Reprod. Med., 44: 1012–1020 (1999)]. Despite the beneficial effects of androgens in postmenopausal women, the use of androgens has been limited because of the undesirable virilizing and metabolic action of androgens. The data from Watts and colleagues demonstrate that hot flushes decrease in women treated with CEE and methyltestosterone; however, 30% of these women suffered from significant increases in acne and facial hair, a complication of all current androgen pharmacotherapies [Watts, et al., “Comparison of oral estrogens and estrogens plus androgen on bone mineral density, menopausal symptoms, and lipid-lipoprotein profiles in surgical menopause,” Obstet. Gynecol., 85: 529–537 (1995)]. Moreover, the addition of methyltestosterone to CEE markedly decreased HDL levels, as seen in other studies. Therefore, non-tissue selective AR agonists may increase the risk of cardiovascular disease. Thus, the virilizing potential and negative effects on lipid profile of current androgen therapies provide a strong rationale for developing tissue-selective androgen receptor agonists for bone. Reference is made to J. A. Kanis, “Other agents for generalized osteoporosis,” in Osteoporosis, Blackwell Science, Ch. 8, pp 196–227 (1994) for a discussion of non-selective anabolic steroids in the treatment of osteoporosis.
It is also well established that androgens play an important role in bone metabolism in men, which parallels the role of estrogens in women [Anderson, et al., “Androgen supplementation in eugonadal men with osteoporosis—effects of six months of treatment on bone mineral density and cardiovascular risk factors,” Bone, 18: 171–177 (1996)]. Even in eugonadal men with established osteoporosis, the therapeutic response to testosterone treatment provided additional evidence that androgens exert important osteoanabolic effects. Mean lumbar BMD increased from 0.799 gm/cm2 to 0.839 g/cm2, in 5 to 6 months in response to 250 mg of testosterone ester administered intramuscularly every fortnight. A common scenario for androgen deficiency occurs in men with stage D prostate cancer (metastatic) who undergo androgen deprivation therapy (ADT). Endocrine orchiectomy is achieved by long acting GnRH agonists, while androgen receptor blockade is implemented with flutamide, nilutamide, bicalutamide, or RU 58841 (AR antagonists). In response to hormonal deprivation, these men suffered from hot flushes, significant bone loss, weakness, and fatigue. In a recent pilot study of men with stage D prostate cancer, osteopenia (50% vs. 38%) and osteoporosis (38% vs. 25%) were more common in men who had undergone ADT for greater than one year than the patients who did not undergo ADT [Wei, et al., “Androgen deprivation therapy for prostate cancer results in significant loss of bone density,” Urology, 54: 607–611 (1999)]. Lumbar spine BMD was significantly lower in men who had undergone ADT. Thus, in addition to the use of tissue selective AR agonists for osteoporosis, tissue selective AR antagonists in the prostate that lack antagonistic action in bone and muscle may be useful agents for the treatment of prostate cancer, either alone or as an adjunct to traditional ADT such as with a GnRH agonist/antagonist [See also A. Stoch, et al., J. Clin. Endocrin. Metab., 86: 2787–2791 (2001)]. Tissue-selective AR antagonists may also have utility in the treatment of polycystic ovarian syndrome in postmenopausal women [see C. A. Eagleson, et al., “Polycystic ovarian syndrome: evidence that flutamide restores sensitivity of the gonadotropin-releasing hormone pulse generator to inhibition by estradiol and progesterone,” J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 85: 4047–4052 (2000) and E. Diamanti-Kandarakis, “The Effect of a Pure Antiandrogen Receptor Blocker, Flutamide, on the Lipid Profile in the Polycystic Ovary Syndrome,” Int. J. Endocrinol. Metab., 83: 2699–2705 (1998).
There is a need for more effective agents to treat osteopenia and osteoporosis in both men and women. Osteoporosis is characterized by bone loss, resulting from an imbalance between bone resorption (destruction) and bone formation, which starts in the fourth decade and continues throughout life at the rate of about 1–4% per year [Eastell, “Treatment of postmenopausal osteoporosis,” New Engl. J. Med., 338: 736 (1998)]. In the United States, there are currently about 20 million people with detectable fractures of the vertebrae due to osteoporosis. In addition, there are about 250,000 hip fractures per year due to osteoporosis, associated with a 12%–20% mortality rate within the first two years, while 30% of patients require nursing home care after the fracture and many never become fully ambulatory again. In postmenopausal women, estrogen deficiency leads to increased bone resorption resulting in bone loss in the vertebrae of around 5% per year, immediately following menopause. Thus, first line treatment/prevention of this condition is inhibition of bone resorption by bisphosphonates, estrogens, selective estrogen receptor modulators (SERMs), and calcitonin. However, inhibitors of bone resorption are not sufficient to restore bone mass for patients who have already lost a significant amount of bone. The increase in spinal BMD attained by bisphosphonate treatment can reach 11% after 7 years of treatment with alendronate. In addition, as the rate of bone turnover differs from site to site, higher in the trabecular bone of the vertebrae than in the cortex of the long bones, the bone resorption inhibitors are less effective in increasing hip BMD and preventing hip fracture. Therefore, osteoanabolic agents, which increase cortical bone formation and bone mass of long bones by stimulating periosteal bone formation, would address an unmet need in the treatment of osteoporosis especially for patients with high risk of hip fractures. The osteoanabolic agents also complement the bone resorption inhibitors that target the trabecular envelope, leading to a biomechanically favorable bone structure (Schmidt, et al., “Anabolic steroid: Steroid effects on bone in women,” In: J. P. Bilezikian, et al., Ed., Principles of Bone Biology, San Diego: Academic Press, 1996). Tissue-selective AR agonists with diminished deleterious effects on the cardiovascular system and limited virilizing potential may be useful as a monotherapy for the prevention and/or treatment of female osteoporosis. In addition, a compound with osteoanabolic properties in bone and muscle but with reduced activity in the prostate and sex accessory tissues may be useful for the prevention and/or treatment of male osteoporosis and osteopenia in men, particularly elderly men.
Selective androgen receptor modulators may also be useful to treat certain hematopoietic disorders. It is known that androgens stimulate renal hypertrophy and erythropoietin (EPO) production. Prior to the introduction of recombinant human EPO, androgens were employed to treat anemia caused by chronic renal failure. In addition, androgens at pharmacological doses were found to increase serum EPO levels in anemic patients with non-severe aplastic anemia and myelodysplastic syndromes but not in non-anemic patients. Treatment modalities for anemia will require selective action such as may be provided by selective androgen receptor modulators.
Furthermore, selective androgen receptor modulators may also have clinical value as an adjunct to the treatment of obesity. This approach to lowering body fat is supported by published observations that androgen administration reduced subcutaneous and visceral abdominal fat in obese men [J. C. Lovejoy, et al., “Oral anabolic steroid treatment, but not parenteral androgen treatment, decreases abdominal fat in obese, older men,” Int. J. Obesity, 19: 614–624 (1995)]. Therefore, SARMs devoid of androgenic effects on prostate may be beneficial in the treatment of obese men. In a separate study, androgen administration resulted in loss of subcutaneous abdominal fat in obese postmenopausal women [J. C. Lovejoy, et al., “Exogenous Androgens Influence Body Composition and Regional Body Fat Distribution in Obese Postmenopausal Women—A Clinical Research Center Study,” J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 81: 2198–2203 (1996)]. In the latter study, nandroldne decanoate, a weak androgen and anabolic agent, was found to increase lean body mass and resting metabolic rate in obese postmenopausal women consuming a weight-reducing diet.
Non-steroidal compounds having androgen receptor modulating properties were disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,688,808; 5,696,130; 6,017,924; 6,093,821; WO 01/16139 (published 8 Mar. 2001); and WO 01/16108 (published 8 Mar. 2001), all assigned to Ligand Pharmaceuticals, and in WO 01/27086, assigned to Kaken Pharm. Co. Additional background for the rationale behind the development of Selective Androgen Receptor Modulators is found in L. Zhi and E. Martinborough in Ann. Rep. Med. Chem. 36: 169–180 (2001). Non-steroidal SARMs were disclosed in J. P. Edwards, “New Nonsteroidal Androgen Receptor Modulators Based on 4-(Trifluoromethyl)-2(1H)-Pyrrolidino[3,2-g]quinolinone,” Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 8: 745–750 (1998) and in L. Zhi et al., “Switching Androgen Receptor Antagonists to Agonists by Modifying C-ring Substituents on Piperidino[3,4-g]quinolinone,” Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 9: 1009–1012 (1999).
There exists a need in the clinical art for more effective agents that can elicit the positive responses of androgen replacement therapy but without the undesired side effects of non-tissue selective agonists of the AR. What is needed are compounds that can produce the same positive responses as androgen replacement therapy but without the undesired side effects. Also needed are androgenic compounds that exert selective effects on different tissues of the body. In this invention, we have identified compounds that function as selective androgen receptor modulators (SARMs) using a series of in vitro cell-assays that profile ligand mediated activation of AR, such as (i) N—C interaction, (ii) transcriptional repression, and (iii) transcriptional activation. SARM compounds in this invention, identified with the methods listed above, exhibit tissue selective AR agonism in vivo, i.e. agonism in bone (stimulation of bone formation in a rodent model of osteoporosis) and antagonism in prostate (minimal effects on prostate growth in castrated rodents and antagonism of prostate growth induced by AR agonists).
The compounds of the present invention identified as SARMs are useful to treat diseases or conditions caused by androgen deficiency which can be ameliorated by androgen administration. Such compounds are ideal for the treatment of osteoporosis in women and men as a monotherapy or in combination with inhibitors of bone resorption, such as bisphosphonates, estrogens, SERMs, cathepsin K inhibitors, αvβ3 integrin receptor antagonists, calcitonin, and proton pump inhibitors. They can also be used with agents that stimulate bone formation, such as parathyroid hormone or analogs thereof. The SARM compounds of the present invention may also be employed for treatment of prostate disease, such as prostate cancer and benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH). Moreover, compounds of this invention exhibit minimal effects on skin (acne and facial hair growth) and may be useful for treatment of hirsutism. Additionally, compounds of this invention can stimulate muscle growth and may be useful for treatment of sarcopenia and frailty. They can be employed to reduce subcutaneous and visceral abdominal fat in the treatment of obesity. Moreover, compounds of this invention can exhibit androgen agonism in the central nervous system and may be useful to treat vasomotor symptoms (hot flush) and to increase energy and libido, particularly in postmenopausal women. The compounds of the present invention may be used in the treatment of prostate cancer, either alone or as an adjunct to traditional GnRH agonist/antagonist therapy, for their ability to restore bone, or as a replacement for antiandrogen therapy because of their ability to antagonize androgen in the prostate, and minimize bone depletion in the skeletal system. Further, the compounds of the present invention may be used for their ability to restore bone in the treatment of pancreatic cancer as an adjunct to treatment with antiandrogen, or as monotherapy for their antiandrogenic properties, offering the advantage over traditional antiandrogens of being bone-sparing. Additionally, compounds of this invention can increase the number of blood cells, such as red blood cells and platelets, and may be useful for the treatment of hematopoietic disorders, such as aplastic anemia. Finally, compounds of this invention have minimal effects on lipid metabolism. Thus, considering their tissue selective androgen receptor agonism listed above, the compounds of this invention are ideal for hormone replacement therapy in hypogonadic (androgen deficient) men.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide fluorinated 4-azasteroid derivatives which are useful as selective androgen receptor modulators.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising the fluorinated 4-azasteroid derivatives of the present invention in association with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising the fluorinated 4-azasteroid derivatives for use as selective androgen receptor modulators.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods for the treatment of diseases or conditions caused by androgen deficiency which can be ameliorated by androgen administration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods for the treatment of diseases or conditions caused by androgen deficiency which can be ameliorated by androgen administration in combination with other agents.
It is another object of the present invention to provide fluorinated 4-azasteroid derivatives and their pharmaceutical compositions for use as a medicament for the treatment of diseases or conditions caused by androgen deficiency which can be ameliorated by androgen administration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide fluorinated 4-azasteroid derivatives and their pharmaceutical compositions for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of diseases or conditions caused by androgen deficiency which can be ameliorated by androgen administration.
These and other objects will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.